Platinum Annals Universe
The Platinum Annals Universe is simply a Halo universe expansion by Hyper Zergling, Rickraptor77, and KidVegeta. Timeline 2525 *'Unknown date': Ryan-A022 is born at . *'December 13': Annie-003 is assigned to lead Sam-015, Rick-077, and Dom-094, forming the Platinum Team. 2526 *'January 27': The Covenant begin attacking the outer colony of Liber. *'January 28': The Platinum Team arrives on the colony. *'January 29': The Battle of Liber ends in victory. 2530 *Rick-077, Dom-094, and Mike Parks participate in the , primarily to escort civilians and other military personnel. 2532 *Dae-B014 is born at , . 2535 *'February 9-12': Sam-015 participates in the as part of . *'August 28': Seung-ah-G218 is born on Reynif. 2536 *'May 2': Henry-G066 is born on . 2537 *'December 19': Jim-G067 is born on . 2540 *'August 7': Jack-G068 is born on . 2544 *The Platinum Team rescues the orphaned Henry, Jim, and Jack from forces on , and escorts the three children off-planet. 2545 *'April': Dom-094 is sent to the outer colony of Reynif to escort civilians. When he finds the orphaned Seung-ah, the SPARTAN is forced to hold out in a park pavilion building and singlehandedly slays six , which, unbeknownst to him, were actually on a mission to excavate a artifact. After proper extraction arrives, Reynif falls to the . 2551 *'December 8': Rick-077 and Dom-094 are sent to Boralis to help and a company of in defending a from dozens of All become wounded, but their efforts lead to the elimination of all forces. 2552 January January 14 *The Battle of Flora begins. January 16-22 *Sam-015 arrives on Flora, and fights the in several major cities. She is then assigned to defend a navigation core at the Zion ship breaking yards, which happens to possess a relatively abundant number of , allowing the SPARTAN to make full use of an to make short work of the incoming waves. January 22-28 *Annie-003, Rick-077, Dom-094, and Ryan-A022 arrive at Flora. Rick-077 and Dom-094 are deployed over one side of Flora and soon join Sam-015, while Annie-003 and Ryan-A022 are deployed over the other side of the colony; Ryan-A022 is made a member of the Platinum Team as a result. All continue to defend cities from the Covenant. January 28 * intercepts a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The map of the Contumacy is revealed to be located in an underground Forerunner structure on Flora. As the SPARTANs closer to the structure, Rick-077, Dom-094, and Sam-015 are sent to retrieve the map, but the Covenant beat the SPARTANs to it. ONI tracks the map to the Unwavering Conviction, which happens to be undergoing refitting a few hundred meters above Covenant-occupied land. Alongside several , the SPARTANs board the battlecruiser before it takes off. Meanwhile, Annie-003 and Ryan-A022 leave the surface to assist the other three SPARTANs in capturing the map, and succeed in boarding the battlecruiser by piloting a into its hangar. The SPARTANs are able to join forces and obtain the map, and then escape the Covenant vessel before it is destroyed by multiple rounds. The SPARTANs depart for Ogygia, while the remaining Covenant ships in Flora orbit jump to the same destination. February February 19 *Accompanied by a company of , the Platinum Team enters the crashed Inheritor's Judgement for the Contumacy. The Covenant initially send in -led infantry teams, which ultimately fall to the SPARTANs, and then resort to sending in a team of personally led by Dar 'Akamee. The SPARTANs are able to kill the zealot team and retrieve the artifact, which Dom-094 volunteers to carry. On the forces' way out of the crashed ship, a stray explosion knocks Dom-094 unconscious and separates him from the rest of the fighting with debris. Due to the overwhelming number of Covenant forces in orbit, UNSC is forced to leave Dom-094 behind. February 28 *Stranded on Ogygia with Covenant forces on the planet, Dom-094 encounters the ''Inheritor's Judgement'' ancilla. After communicating with the AI, he decides that he will eventually use it to aid his eventual escape from the planet. March 6 *Dom-094 successfully uses the Contumacy to force the Forerunner AI under his control and store its digital form within the Forerunner relic. July July 17-18: *Annie-003, Rick-077, and Sam-015 participate in the . July 22: *Annie-003, Rick-077, Sam-015, and the other arrive at Reach. August August 13 *Dom-094 remains stranded on Ogygia, carefully avoiding Covenant detection. All ships except for a single leave the planet's orbit for Reach. August 30 *Annie-003 is assigned by to lead in defending . Annie-003 and the three other SPARTAN-IIs are killed, while Rick-077 is severally wounded, leaving Sam-015 as the only active SPARTAN defending the generator. The arrives at the facility in time to evacuate Sam-015 and Rick-077 and takes them to a frigate in orbit. Sam-015 freezes the wounded Rick-077 in a cryo-chamber. The frigate is attacked soon after, prompting it to eject all of its cryo-chambers including Rick-077's. Sam-015 and the surviving crew escape the frigate in . Sam-015's lifeboat is retrieved by a . September *'September 3': Sam-015 arrives at and receives the prototype of . October October 20 *Team Dao arrives at ''Kano Station'' to defend it from boarding Covenant infantry. October 25 *Seung-ah-G218 is wounded and subsequently frozen in one of the Kano Station's . Kano Station soon takes heavy damage, ejecting all of the ship's cryo pods. Seung-ah-G218 lands on , while the rest of the SPARTANs land on Mauritania via a lifeboat. November November 10 *Hearing of the , the elites and brutes on Ogygia turn on each other, severally dwindling the numbers of both sides. November 17 *Seung-ah-G218’s cryo chamber is recovered by the UNSC. The wounded SPARTAN-III is then treated. November 25 *Sam-015, Henry-G066, Jim-G067, and Jack-G068 are recovered from Mauritania. November 27 *Dom-094 strategically uses the Covenant civil war to his advantage and successfully boards the battlecruiser. November 28 *All elites on the surface retreat to the battlecruiser. The of the battlecruiser, an elite, orders the glassing of Ogygia. The Covenant forces continue to kill each other off until no brutes remain on the ship. Dom-094 eventually kills all remaining Covenant forces on board the battlecruiser, and then uses the Inheritor's Judgement ancilla to help him pilot the ship. November 29 *Dom-094 arrives at and returns to the UNSC. 2554 *'October 22': Dom-094 is sent to Paradiso with a set of refugees in order to ensure their safety from potential and remnants. *'November 20': Henry-G066, Jim-G067, and Seung-ah-G218 are sent to Paradiso arrive at Paradiso with the next set of refugees. *'November 23': Remnants of the Covenant Loyalists invade Paradiso, intending to raid the colony. They succeed in capturing Yoon Hyeon-ki, his squad, and a small group of refugees, but the rest of the force the Covenant to retreat when the latter sustains too many losses. Alexey Surkov orders the majority of the Paradiso fleet to pursue the Covenant forces. *'November 24-26': The Covenant are followed to Beimeni, and the UNSC deploy ground forces to search for the human prisoners. Nótt locates the humans' , allowing the SPARTANs to rescue the prisoners. In space, the UNSC fleet destroy all Covenant vessels. Once all humans have evacuated the planet's surface, Surkov ordered the orbital bombardment of the Covenant military bases on Beimeni. *'Unknown date': Rick-077 is recovered from orbit, is treated, and returns to service. 2557 2558